Life's A Bad Soap Opera
by JadinSedai
Summary: It's Kyou's birthday, the first one he's had since Tohru started living in the Sohma house, and Tohru wants it to be a happy day for him. She doesn't count on him hating the day.


**I don't own the Fruits Basket characters. **

"Talking"

_'thinking' _

The day was cold and the air was thick with moisture, there would surely be rain soon. A cold wind swept around the house Tohru had learned to call home, rattling the thin doors that had been replaced many times. If you looked closely you could still see where the wooden frame had been taped back together. The sound of the moving cloth attached to the frame was the only thing to be heard in the small Sohma house.

The day had just started and Tohru would be the first to awaken. It was the normal routine for this house hold. Tohru would get up first to get breakfast ready, followed by Kyou and Shigure. Yuki wasn't really a morning person, and tended to sleep as much as he could before he absolutely must get up to prepare for school. But today was a special day, and Tohru had other reasons for getting up early.

In the room that had once been empty Tohru left the warmth of her bed to start the day. Her feet hit the cold ground and she instantly moved them to where she knew her fuzzy pink slippers where placed. Slipping them on she stood and quickly walked out of the room with energy most would say was abnormal for the morning. It was still slightly dark at this time but that didn't really matter to her, she didn't need the lights to find the kitchen, having almost completely memorized the whole house. Trying to be as quite as possible she made her way down the stairs and into the sitting room.

A low table sat with blankets bunched up around its four sides, a cushion was also placed on each side for people to site on. There was a heater under the table that was blocked from site, having a door to the yard in the room it always got colder then the others. A rather large T.V stood in-front of one of the two blank walls. There was another door in this room as well and it was the only way to reach the kitchen.

Turning on the light to the sitting room she walked over to the blankets on the floor and quickly folded them. Stacking them in the conner she turned and made her way to the kitchen. It was a pretty big room and looked nice now that she had cleaned it up, having taken away all the bulging garbage bags that had once littered the floor.

Turning on the light to this room as well it always amassed her at how bright it was in there. _'Now what should I make for breakfast?'_ Walking into the room she went over to the fridge and looked at what they had. _'Milk, butter, oh, were out of cheddar cheese, I'll have to pick some up.'_ Tohru smiled as she remembering walking into the kitchen and seeing Yuki snacking on half a block of cheese. _'Oh, I know, we can have pancakes!'_ Pulling out everything that was needed she placing it on the counter before moving through the room, grabbing bowls, mixing spoons, measuring cups, and anything else that came to mind. It didn't take long for her to start the recipe, doing it from memory Tohru was proud at how her cook had improved sense she had moved in with Yuki and the others.

She squealed slightly as she felt some of the batter splash over the side of the mixing bowl and hit her hand. Mentally scolding herself she tried clearing her mind to focus on the task at hand. After all Kyou wouldn't want burnt pancakes for his birthday breakfast.

**----------------**

The smell of food drifted throe the house and Kyou grumbled slightly at the bit of light coming in through his window. It was getting brighter and he would soon be unable to ignore it. Rolling onto his side he opened his eyes and starred off into nothingness. The room was small and Kyou slept on a bed roll laid out on the floor. He had thought about getting a bed but that would make it seem like he was going to stay here forever, and altho that seemed like that was going to happen he was still unable to admit it. _'Why the hell would anyone want to stay here with that damn rat.'_ The thought was half hearted and he didn't really feel like getting worked up over it. What with it being a day of hatred already there was no reason to make it worse.

Sighing he flipped off the blankets and got up, walking over to his closet he grabbing his school uniform and changed into it. Leaving the collar of the midnight black shirt undone as he always did he left the tie where it hung in the closet, refusing to wear it. It seemed that Haru had taken to not wearing his tie either, instead he had a couple chain necklaces. Kyou couldn't understand why the idiot liked to wear so much jewelry, what with his necklaces and four piercings. Kyou himself found if annoying enough having to wear a bracelet all the time, but he dare not take it off. It was a reasonable price to pay in order to stay human when it rained, especially sense he met Tohru.

Walking out of the room and down that hall Kyou made his way down stairs and into the sitting room. He found that Shigure was already up, sitting at the already set table watching the morning news. He wore what seemed to be the only thing he owned, a gray robe with a dark blue sash tyed closed. "Good morning Kyou. You should go see what are sweet little Tohru is cooking up, maybe she needs some help." The man didn't even look up at him but Kyou could see a small smile on his face that always meant he had something sick going on in his mind.

"Yeah, whatever." Leaving the room for the kitchen he opened the door and was hit with a much stronger smell of pancakes. He took a deep breath and could almost feel clench, last nights dinner was a long ways down.

At hearing the door open behind her Tohru turned to see Kyou standing in the door way. Smiling brightly at him she noticed that he was in his school uniform, and felt a little silly at having not gotten dressed herself. "Good morning. Sorry but breakfast isn't ready yet..." _'I should have gotten up sooner, then I could have had it done by the time he was up.'_ Mentally slapping herself for her error she hoped he wasn't to mad at having to wait.

"..." Kyou always felt a little awkward when she apologized for something that wasn't her fault. Instead of yelling at her to quite apologizing he just turned from the room and went and sat at the table with Shigure. Resting his elbow on the wooden table he propped his chin on his palm, staring at the door to outside. Today was one of his least favorite days, a day where normal people would be happy and full of energy. His mind went back to his birthdays as a child and he wished that he had possessed the strength he had now.

By the time Tohru had finished making breakfast Yuki had also awaken. Walking into the sitting room with a tray stacked full of pancakes Tohru smiled to him as well. "Good morning Miss Honda." Yuki greeted, smiling back at her. He was also in his school uniform, with the tie, and was sitting across from Kyou. Leaving the only spot for her to sit was in between Yuki and Kyou.

"Good morning to you too." She said in a happy tone well placing the food onto the table. "I made lots so everyone better be hungry." Well the boys where filling there plats Tohru ran back up to her room, telling them she had forgotten something. Quickly changing into her blue skirt, top, and white scarf she grabbed a small rectangular shaped present before making her way back to the sitting room.

Everyone had already started to eat well watching the news to see if anything interesting had happened. Sitting down in the spot left for her Tohru taped Kyou on the shoulder, trying to get his attention. "Um.. Kyou," Holding up the present she smiled. "happy birthday."

Kyou looked at the present in her hands with a confused look on his face. It had been so long sense he had been given a present he had forgotten that that was what happened on ones birthday. "Ahh.. thanks." Taking the brightly wrapped gift he removed the paper to find it was a dvd.

"The man at the store said it was a really good action movie and had allot of martial arts in it." Tohru smiled again, hoping he would like it. When he didn't say anything she felt a little worried that she had done something wrong. "Kyou?"

Putting the dvd down on the table Kyou stood, looking down at Tohru he watched as her face held a worried expression. "Thanks, but there's nothing really happy about today." Walking over to the door leading outside Kyou left the room.

** Auther note: Did this a long time ago. I don't even remember where it was going so I most likly wont do anymore... Anyone have any ideas?**


End file.
